


Conspiracy Cocoon

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: The episode, Ballad for a Blue Lady, in poetry





	

“ CONSPIRACY COCOON”

 

The woman sings ‘dying blue’

She’s the link for this gumshoe

 

Marianne keeps herself shady

But the mystery man likes the lady

 

Meet Kenneth from Nashville

Who can save you from this treadmill

 

Joe Fitch holds you both in his cocoon

Companions of misfortune

 

Singing in the bar, the club is closed

I see your fear awfully exposed

 

Your own will subsided

So I made sure we collided

 

Hello goodbye, hello goodbye.

Won’t treat you as a passer –by

 

I meet you at the front

On the run as a vagabond

 

Car horns and music in the air

We have to hide somewhere

 

Me being a cop, gives her an electric shock

She calls me a sailor and find a rock

 

For me and my insults to crawl under it

I feel so sorry and inadequate

 

She gave me a dismissal

What if she blows the whistle

 

Marianne there is a choice

And in her low voice

 

She says she marry me

And escapee as a refugee

 

It’s not what I have in mind

And I’m left behind

 

Joe Fitch his sewer

The two bit wrong-doer

 

He called the tune

Beaten by the man in the moon

 

I’m a losing cowboy

With my photo as a decoy

 

I Find my hiding place

Rest my head on her pillowcase

 

And then she split

Being Harry’s affidavit

 

Run Marianne run, Harry said it with a plea

Gives his live to set her free

 

For me and Starsky in the nick of time

We end Fitch’s awful crime.

 

But Marianne still is the sufferer

By the hands of that murderer

 

But it is the end of the conspiracy cocoon

Fitch has to dance another tune

 

Time to start living, I beg to you

Dearest sweet Lady in blue


End file.
